Mad:Traylor Style!
by LadiiBabiiBossLoyalty990
Summary: Troy screwed up big time. He and Taylor-together for 5 years and a night of passion with someone else puts that on the line. "People change Taylor." What really did happen to that Troy Bolton? Please R&R! It's now a short story!
1. Losing Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Bethany and Brian Bolton.  
This is my first one-shot songfic..so please R&R please!pweaty please pwease? -makes puppy face-  
Song:Mad by Ne yo

* * *

I'm looking at her across the living room mentally kicking myself for the damage I'd already done. I mean I don't know how this could have happened… then again I do know. I didn't drink that much at the party, I didn't let go of my drink through the whole time, and I sure as hell don't love anyone else but her but once you separate the truth from the fact and opinion and the obvious, you find a logical and TRUE answer: it was pure _lust._

Oh oh oh, oh oh oh...

Oh oh oh…

She's starin' at me,

I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'.

Mmmmm

Nobody's talkin',

'Cause talkin' just turns into screamin'.

Ohhh...

Lately all we been doin' is fighting. So you can understand why I slept with Shelly right? It was a moment of weakness I swear. I promised her the world, I promised her in my vows, I promised her when she told me she was pregnant, I promised her once I looked into my son and daughter twinkling brown and blue eyes that I would never let her or my family…our family down, I promised Taylor Bolton I would never love anyone like I do her which still applies but… the lipstick on my collar and the perfume on clothes say different.

And now is I'm yellin' over her,

She's yellin' over me.

All that that means

Is neither of us is listening,

(And what's even worse).

That we don't even remember why were fighting.

1 month ago I came home with too much on my mind. I'm a detective and you tend to come home like that sometimes. Anyways like I was saying, I came in and dropped my jacket on the holder and played with the  
kids for a little bit…

So both of us are mad for...

[Hook]

Nothin'

(Fighting for).

Nothin'

(Crying for).

Nothin'

(Whoahhh).

But we won't let it go for

Nothin'

(No not for)

Nothin'.

This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.

_Flashback_

"_Taylor?" I ask coming into our bedroom. Normally she would be cooking or grading work or sometimes helping the kids pick out their clothes for the next day (seeing as they are only 4 ½) but this time I came into the bedroom to see her crying. "Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Who is she?"She asked me as she lifted her head to reveal puffy swollen eyes._

"_Who is who Tay?"This time I walk slowly into the room._

"_Don't play stupid Troy who the hell is she? The woman you messin' around with?!"She screamed at me throwing a zebra print bra at me._

"_Tay…look it was a mistake." I say trying to reason with her._

Ohhh, baby...

I know sometimes

It's gonna rain...

But baby, can we make up now

'Cause I can't sleep through the pain

(Cant sleep through the pain).

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me).

No, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me)

Ohhh no no no...

"_A mistake? Troy how could you?! We've been married for nearly 5 years and you sleep with Jenny?! First of all, how the hell do you mistakenly sleep with someone, especially your own sluttish co worker?!" She screams at me tears falling slowly down her cheek._

"_Taylor it's Shelly and you know I love you! Look you know I love you I just can't take us fighting all the time!" I yell back closing the door behind me. Normally if we'd yell we don't want the kids to hear us._

And it gets me upset, girl

When you're constantly accusing.

(Askin' questions like you've already known).

We're fighting this war, baby

When both of us are losing.

(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go).

Whoaaaaaaaaa...

[What happened to workin' it out].

We've fallen into this place

Where you ain't backin' down

And I ain't backin' down.

"_I could give a rat's ass what the hell her name is! You can't take us fighting all the time?! Why the hell did you marry me then?! Once you committed to me, you committed to our arguments and our life!"_

"_I know that Taylor I just didn't expect for you to be such a little bitch 24/7! You're constantly accusing me of cheating or lying when you know I love you and our family!" However that second sentence didn't really matter once I saw her face change from pissed to angry to hurt all in one second._

So what the hell do we do now...

It's all for...

[Hook]

Nothin'

(Fighting for).

Nothin'

(Crying for).

Nothin'

(Whoahhh).

But we won't let it go for

Nothin'

(No not for)

Nothin'.

This should be nothin' to a love like what we got.

Ohhh, baby...

"_Did she come around Bethany and Brian?"_

'_What?"_

"_You heard me Bolton! I said did she come around our children Bethany and Brian Bolton?! I would only hope if you don't have any type of consideration for me your wife you would have some for your children!"_

I know sometimes

It's gonna rain...

But baby, can we make up now

'Cause I can't sleep through the pain

(Cant sleep through the pain).

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me).

No, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me)

Ohhh no no no...

"_No Taylor she didn't! Are you happy?!It's like my life has been a living hell since I married you. Half the times you're always bitching at me I wonder if Brian and Bethany are even really mine!" That did it. Her voice cracked, more tears flowed down her cheeks and that's what put the icing on my cake._

Oh baby this love ain't gonna be perfect,

(Perfect, perfect, oh oh).

And just how good it's gonna be.

We can't fuss and we can't fight

Long as everything all right between us

Before we go to sleep.

"_So that's what your really think of me and oyur kids Troy?"Her voice cracked a little more and she got quiet. "What ever happened to our vows? What happened to the Troy I used to know? The Troy Michael Bolton that used to tuck his children in at night and he used to say how he wouldn't trade his family for the world? The Troy Bolton whose eyes would turn a darker shade of blue anytime he saw a man stare at me? Huh? What happened to him!" During that sentence she was fingering her wedding ring._

"_People change Taylor." What really did happen to that Troy Bolton?_

"_Yeah they do Troy. People change for the better, try and fix broken relationships and even worse families, hold the people they love close and never let them go."She said handing me the wedding ring. The ring I gave to her on November 8__th__, 2009_

_"Yeah so if they never let them go what the hell are you doing Taylor?!Your supposed to stick by me!"_

_"I'm not leaving Troy,I'm taking a break for the sake of our children."With that said she left the room leaving me feeling like an ass._

Baby, we're gonna be happy.

I know sometimes

It's gonna rain...

But baby, can we make up now

'Cause I can't sleep through the pain

(Cant sleep through the pain)._.._

_End of Flashback_

Since then I haven't heard or seen from her. The only time I saw the kids is when I stopped by my parents or her parent's house. Are I really going to get my wife Taylor and our two children Bethany and Brian Bolton back? Hell yeah I am! I gotta realize my priorities in life right now and sort things out because I can't no we can't sleep through the pain any longer.

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me).

No, I don't wanna go to bed

(Mad at you),

And I don't want you to go to bed

(Mad at me)

Ohhh no no no...


	2. Distance Between Us

Hey everyone! Okay so the other day I was bored and got the idea to update this story thanks to MermaidRam85. I'd thought this would be a nice holiday surprise! SO a warm Christmas shout out to...  
**MermaidRam85, Drama Queen and You Know It, cornique chaylor girl, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, ,and, Kwenxaku...**Thank you guys so much! Please don't forget to R&R!

* * *

"Are you okay Taylor?"

Silence…

"Taylor…"

Silence…

"Taylor!"

"Yes, mother?"

Leaning on the counter, she looked at me. "I said, are you okay?"

"I'm peachy keen mother. Is that what you want to hear?"

She slowly shook her head, "Honey, it's been nearly 2 months…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Taylor, I see the way you look at Bethany and Brian at night."

"What _is_ there for me to say ma? Troy said what he had to say."

"You still have to try Taylor. Do you really think those children can take living like this much longer?"

"I'm tired of _trying_, mom."

"Taylor…"

"We were together for 5 years mom, and he cheated," I let my tears fall freely now.

"That's all a part of being married baby. You have to give something, to get something."

"He's changed ma…for the worse. He's not the same Troy I fell in love with."

_I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied_

_I only give you a hard time_  
_'Cause I can't go on and pretend like_  
_I haven't tried to forget this_  
_But I'm much too full of resentment_

"Now I know you're blinded by anger."

I wiped my tears, "No, I'm not."

_Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no  
The very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied _

"Taylor, a marriage is forever evolving. You fell deep in love when you were just teenagers. Since then, you two have matured and faced obstacles only true love can handle." She held my hands, "When did you first realize you loved Troy?"

"I…I've always loved Troy."

She slowly nodded, "That's what I thought. That little twinkle in your eyes said it all."

I started to cry harder, "I…I don't know what to do anymore."

_I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment_

My mother held me in her arms, "Yes you do. Do you still love him?"

My voice cracked, "I…I've never stopped. I love him so much."

"Then sometimes that's all it takes."

With Troy  
(Flashback)

"Push, Taylor!"

She shot open her eyes, "Oh God…ahh…ahh!"

"6…7…8…9…10…now breathe."

I let out a breath, falling back on the railing of the bed.

"Troy, why are you out of breath?

Maybe it's because I can't feel my hand, or my whole arm for that matter," I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry baby, but… you did this to me. If I have to sit for 6 hours in labor to push out _your _baby, _you're_ going to suffer too."

I kissed her forehead, "That makes me feel much better Tay, really."

She smiled up at me, "It makes me feel better too."

"Come on Taylor. One big push…ready?"

"Push…I wanna push."

"Push, Taylor!"

She arched her back and screamed…loudly.

-Cries Fill the Room-

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton! You guys have a handsome baby boy!"

I pecked Tay on the lips, "You hear that baby? We have ourselves a Bolton boy."

She smiled, "Thank you Troy."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go cut the cord."

The moment someone cuts the umbilical cord of their newborn baby, the feeling is indescribable.

"You baby is…5lbs, 11 oz and 16 inches long. Here ya go," the nurse placed our baby in my arms. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. His eyes were blue with a hint of hazel. With his complexion, he was lighter than Tay, but darker than me and had her funny little nose.

"Hey buddy, you know who I am? I'm your daddy. I'll be the one you come to with all your girl troubles. I'll also be the one that takes you to all of your basketball games."

"What makes you think he'll be playing basketball?"

"He's a Bolton, isn't he?"

She sighed, "Oh so very, cocky."

"I actually have a reason to be now."

"Brian."

"What?"

"What about the name Brian?"

"Why the name Brian?"

"We agreed when I got pregnant, that I could name the boy and you, the girl."

"Oh yeah, right. Damn."

"Then his name is Brian Apollo Troy Bolton."

"Apollo…?"

"That's Jack's middle name Troy."

"Really? I thought it was Chandler."

She shook her head, "No that's Mason's middle name."

"Brian Apollo Troy Bolton, that's a bit long, don'tcha think?"

She smiled, "We could always name him Bob."

"Now that I think about it, Brian is a handsome name."

-1 Hour Later—

"How is Taylor?"

"Gabriella she is fine. She's in the room sleeping peacefully now."

Everyone had come probably about 1 ½ hours into the labor, but I forced them to head home and clean up. Our parents had stayed with Mason, Tracey, and Trevor in the waiting room. Gabriella, Ryan, Chad, and Sharpay returned about 5 minutes before Tay gave birth. We were now standing outside the room talking, while Tay slept.

Sharpay smiled, "Did you guys decide on a name as yet?"

"Brian Apollo Troy Bolton," I announced proudly.

The women squealed, "Aww that is so cute."

A yell sounded in the room.

"Troy!"

I opened the door to see Tay doubled over in pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She clenched her jaw, gripping onto the bed railing. "I want to… push"

"Whoa, wait what? Why?"

She signaled me to come closer, "Troy?"

I leaned in, "Yeah?"

She grabbed my shirt and glared at me intensely. "I _want_ to _push_! Get the damn doctor into this _fucking_ room before I _tear_ your peachy white ass to _shreds_."

Without breaking eye contact, I yelled for the doctor, "Dr. Lanson!"

She came into the room, "What seems to be the problem Mr. Bolton?"

I managed to pry Tay's death grip off of my shirt while she was distracted.

"I want to…push."

She quirked her eyebrows, "Why is that? That seems quite odd."

"Would you people stop asking me that?"

She took a peak underneath Tay's sheets and went wide eyed. "Oh boy."

Just then, the nurse who'd helped us earlier came in. "Lanson, Maybelle was looking…" she trailed off. "What's wrong?"

"Dani we have another one. Mrs. Bolton is crowning again. I need gloves and supplies!"

Taylor groaned miserably, "What's happening Troy?"

"Taylor I'm going to need you to push hard. Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

"What's going on?"

"She's in labor…again."

"What?"

"Push!"

Tay groaned loudly, arching her back even higher.

"…8…9…10. You can breathe Tay."

Again Tay fell back on the pillow.

The news had finally hit me like a ton of bricks. Two babies? We were only expecting one, not that it matters to me. Now we can have two future NBA players instead of one.

"Troy!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Taylor grabbing my whole left arm.

"Push! Give me one more big push Taylor!"

She screamed openly this time. That was the last scream; I'd thought I'd lost her with. That moment is forever burned into my memory.

-Cries Fill the Room—

Taylor grip loosened as she softly smiled at me.

"Congrats again, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton! It's a girl!"

I got teary eyed, cutting the umbilical cord. I didn't think my pride could swell anymore than it already had.

I gently kissed Taylor's forehead, "It's a girl Taylor."

"Your baby girl is… 4lbs, 5oz and 15 inches long. Here you go Mr. Bolton," the nurse placed our baby _girl _in my arms. She was a bit darker than Brian although her eyes were brown with a bit of blue. She was the image of genuine beauty…like her mother.

"Bethany."

"Is that her name?" Taylor questioned.

"Bethany Arazriel Amelia Bolton."

Taylor smiled, "Bethany Arazriel…"

"What do you think about that?"

I looked down to see Taylor's eyes closed. I nudged her gently, "Tay?"

No response.

"Taylor, baby?"

No response.

The monitor started to beep.

"She's flat lining Lanson!"

"Taylor baby…please."

Thereafter, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Our baby was taken from me and I was forced out of the room.

(End of Flashback)

Those were one of the scariest moments of my life. I'd thought I'd lose Taylor Bolton forever. She was everything to me then and she is still everything to me here I am, with a bottle of tequila staring at her wedding ring in my hand. How'd we get this way? How'd I lose her so quickly? Even if it takes till my last breath and every fiber of my being, I am not going to lose Taylor Bolton...not again.

* * *

The snippet of the song above is:  
"Resentment" by Beyonce (If you listen to the song, it adds more effect-you'll see why I chose this song.)

I won't be making this into a songfic but I thought that the song suited the tone in this chapter.^^ Don't forget to R&R! A Million and A Chocolate Bar, Jai


	3. The First Step

Hello everyone! Now I'm not going to spend the next minute babbling on but I would just like to give my shout outs like usual to my reviewers:  
**xBabyDollBlondiex,sweetchocolate26,Chinweoa, and last but not least MermaidRam85 ^_^ ** I'd also to love give my girl **chaylorfan123** (Pinky) a very BIG shout out for pushing me to put this up so soon. If it were not for her, I highly doubt I would've been one step closer ot ending this story. So enough with me...you guys know what to do :)

* * *

"Bethany! Brian! It's time for breakfast!" I placed each plate on the yelled again.

"Come on Snuggle Buns! Breakfast time!"  
Still no response.  
I stopped briefly and waited. Then the steady pitter patter of small feet sounded down the hall.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

I smiled, hearing the utter happiness in their voices. They were always so…vibrant and full of life. Since they day they were born, I cannot recall one day that I was not blessed with their smiles and laughter.

"Hey, my little Snuggle Buns!"

Brian rushed straight past Bethany and face first into my leg, "Hi mommy!"

I let out a soft chuckle at his excitement. He stared up at me, flashing the signature Bolton pearly whites. His eyes…my God his bright blue orbs sparkled with every second that passed. At first glance, you'd swear he was Troy. The only difference was that his hair was curlier than expected. I brushed a few strands out of his face and kissed him on his forehead, "Good morning, my little Bumblebee."

As if almost on cue, Bethany made one mad dash and landed arms open and face first into my other leg.

"Hello mommy!"

Another soft chuckle escaped my lips. She also stared up at me with a wide Bolton smile. Her eyes were…two deep shades of brown with a drop of blue. Even though she was a girl, she I believed looked more like Troy…even with her two messy pigtails.

"Good morning, my little Beethoven. You guys go sit your little butts down at the table."

"Okay mommy!"

"Okey dokey mommy!"

In unison, they both let go of my legs and ran towards the table. I quirked my eyebrows in confusion, when I had noticed something quite…peculiar.

"Hey Bumblebee, where's grandma and grandpa?"

He scratched his head, "I dunno mommy."

"So who got you guys ready for bed?"

Bethany smiled, "Aunty Sharpie."

"Really? Where is she?"

Ironically Sharpay seemed to walk into the room stretching and yawning. "Good mornin' Tay."

I shook my head in disbelief and smiled. Believe it or not, my most favorite time of the day to see Sharpay was the morning. She was always within her natural beauty. There was never any make up, but there was always a messy bun. And a pair, of thick framed glasses in her appearance. A secret hidden for years. Most people would never know she wore glasses because it tainted her image. That was an Evans for ya.

"Good mornin' Shar. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called me last night."

"Where _are_ mom and dad, if I may ask?"

"They slept out-probably getting they freak on as we _speak_."

I giggled, "So _you_ got the twins ready last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

I leaned on the counter, "So can I ask you a question?"

She scratched her head, "Sure."

"Uh, why are my kids dressed like cross dressers?"

"Huh?"

"Have you glanced at them since you got up?"

She looked over, and kind of jumped back in surprise. "Oh jeez, Tay I'm so sorry."

A few minutes earlier, I had realized that the twins looked somewhat odd. Bethany wore a Spider Man pajama top and her Cinderella bottoms, as well as Brian who wore it vice versa.

She failed miserably as she attempted to sustain her laugh, "Oh God…Tay I am so…sorry. I guess I was so tired. I didn't realize."

I laughed as well, "So I realized."

"So how'd you sleep last night," she asked taking a seat _on_ the counter.

I sighed, "Same ol' same ol' routine."

She knew since Troy and I had split, I'd been suffering night after night from insomnia.

"Still no improvement, huh?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you should try talking-" I interrupted her.

"Shar I said no."

"I'm just saying maybe it would help-"

"I said _no_."

"What's on the twins' agenda for today?"

I poured milk into two cereal bowls and thought for a second.

"Troy will be here at noon to spend the day with them."

She screwed up her face in concern, "Taylor…"

"Don't start Shar…"

"Taylor this is not good. Do you think that this is healthy to have these kids jumping back and forth from house to house?"

"I already have my mom _breathing_ down my neck Sharpay, I don't need you too."

"I don't _care_ Taylor. You didn't listen to _her_ so you'll listen to me. _You_ of all people should know that this is not _healthy_."

"Sharpay please…not now."

"Then when Taylor?"

I let a tear fall, "I don't know Shar!"

The sudden change in my voice caught the attention of the twins.

"What's wrong mommy?"

I quickly wiped away my tear, "Nothing sweetie."

Shar rested a hand on my shoulder, "Go rest yourself sweetie. I'll feed and take care of the twins myself."

"No Shar-"

"They are my niece and nephew Taylor and I've loved them since before they were even born. Nothing you do or say will change that."

"You have to get home. I'm sure Zeke is worried sick."

She scoffed, "I spoke to him an hour ago. He is fine, he's just happy I called to check in."

"Shar but-" She interrupted me yet again.

"You've been up since 4 o'clock this morning. Please go rest yourself."

-The doorbell rang—

I started towards the door, "I'll get it."

She rolled her eyes, "Come in! The door is open!"

"Hey!" I heard the door close in the distance but that voice…

"We're in the kitchen," Sharpay yelled, never breaking eye contact.

"Shar who is that?"

Breaking eye contact, she signaled the twins towards the stairs. "Come on you two Rugrats, let's go watch some cartoons."

"Sharpay, who is that?"

My voice became a little louder due to the fact I was growing impatient and a little worried.

Ignoring my please, she hopped off the counter and started towards the kids. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

Bethany smiled, "Let's watch Spongebob!"

"Spongebob Squarepants it is then!"

Their voices echoed, as they made their way down the hall.

"Sharpay!"

"Hi Taylor."

That was the voice I think I knew all too well. My heart instantly skipped a beat.

"Hi Troy."

There he stood in the doorway, smiling. I hadn't seen him in almost two months-well at least not face to face that is. He just looked so…tired and beaten up. He was just not the Troy I'd loved. His hair was combed back, but his face was full of stubble. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of army cargos with his usual black vans.

I was so busy admiring his appearance; I hadn't even realized he cleared his throat.

"How are you?"

I lied. "I'm fine, and you?"

He sighed and grinned, "I'm not going to lie Taylor. I miss you."

I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"I miss you too Troy. I think we need t6o talk."

His eyes suddenly lit up, "I do too."

"We can't talk now. Sharpay and the kids are upstairs."

"How about we go to dinner?"

"Troy…"

He smiled softly, "Please Tay, I promise I won't try anything. We're just going to talk and nothing more."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

"How about, tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"How about 8 o'clock? We're not teenagers anymore."

"8 o'clock sounds fine."

A minute hadn't even passed, but I had already gotten butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**Time to say the obvious: Plz R&R A miilion and A chocolate bar,Jai **


End file.
